New Life
by smish123
Summary: Sequel to 'Help' Six months after Ethan was discharged he started a new life. Now, it was going to change. Will he be able to cope? Can Cal and Lily help him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the sequel to 'Help'. I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of my other story! You guys are amazing! Thank you :)**

 **Chapter 1**

Lily and Ethan had been together for 6 months now and to Ethan it was the best 6 months of his life. He felt good when he left the treatment centre but he felt even better when Lily came to live with him and Cal. He was taking his medication everyday, Cal and Lily weren't smothering him and he felt good at work.

Ethan and Lily were still in bed and Lily and Cal had a shift in two hours time. Cal ran into their bedroom.

"Right, if you guys don't get up now, I am pouring water all over you." Cal stood there with a glass of water and he wasn't afraid to use it.

"Alright Caleb." Ethan said angrily. He gently shook Lily and they both got up.

"Take your tablets" Cal passed Ethan the tablets and left the room.

"Thank you mother!" Ethan shouted. He quickly took his tablet and went to get ready. Lily didn't feel great but she didn't want to tell Ethan, he would only panic even though he said that he was 'unflappable'. Lily quickly got ready and made her way to the kitchen where Cal was making breakfast. Ethan went to the kitchen, dressed in his running gear.

"What are you doing?" Cal asked, he thought they were doing the same shift.

"I am on the late shift. Wooo!"

"I'm sorry Ethan, I would have let you stay in bed longer." Ethan shook his head.

"It's okay Cal, I want to go for a run anyway." Cal smiled and they sat down and had breakfast. Ethan noticed that Lily was getting paler.

"Lily, are you okay?" Ethan was concerned. Lily just nodded and went back to her food.

"We should really get to work Lily." Cal said, Lily nodded and went to the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a minute Eth, I'm just going to get my bag." Ethan smiled and carried on with his breakfast. He was still a very slow eater but he was getting back to normal.

Cal was walking into his bedroom when he suddenly heard Lily in the bathroom. It sounded like she was throwing up. Cal stood outside the door and listened as his brother's girlfriend had chucked up her breakfast. He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't let Ethan hear, if it was what Cal dreaded then it cause Ethan to have a set back. Cal went to his bedroom and picked up his bag and went to get ready. He couldn't tell Ethan what he heard, he was too scared. He would just have to ask Lily about it later.

Lily knew what this was but how could she tell Ethan and Cal. After everything they've been through, was it a good idea to bring it up? Lily quickly cleaned herself up and got ready for work. She just hoped neither of the two heard her.

"Come on Lily, we have to go!" Cal ordered. Lily ran into the lounge with her bag, Cal gave her a sympathetic look but Lily didn't want to know.

"See you later Ethan!" Cal called as he left the house. Lily ran up to him and gave him a kiss before following Cal.

Lily and Cal walked through the doors of the ED. It seemed quiet but they knew it wouldn't last long. Lily wasn't feeling great. Every so often the room would spin or she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Doctor Chao, Doctor Knight. I have a patient in resus that you may like to work on." Connie said. Lily nodded faintly and went to go to resus but Cal stopped her.

"What's going on Lily?" He demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Lily pushed past Cal and made her way to resus. Cal sighed deeply and then followed. If he was right then Lily could be in denial about everything. They had been working on the patient for about 30 minutes when the patient's x-ray results returned.

"Okay Mr Jackson, you're x-ray results are clear so we are going to send you for a CT scan on your head and neck. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Lily smiled at the patient and the porters came to take the patient for his scan. As he left, Lily gripped the edge of the counter tightly as the whole room started to spin again.

"What do you think then Lily? Do you think head injury?" Cal asked, when he got no answer he became worried.

"Lily?" Lily looked at Cal.

"I'm fine." She breathed. Lily let go of the counter and went to walk out of resus but she fainted before she reached the door. Cal rushed over to her side.

"Lily? Can you hear me?" Cal got no answer.

"CAN I HAVE SOME HELP IN HERE PLEASE?" He demanded. Rita and Lofty rushed into resus and found Cal lifting Lily onto a spare bed.

"What happened?" Rita asked.

"She fainted, okay let's hook her up to a monitor please Lofty and let's get her BP." Cal ordered. Lily started to come round but was feeling quite sick.

"Cal?" She looked up at Cal, confused at what just happened.

"It's okay Lily, you fainted."

"BP is rising back to normal." Cal nodded, he hoped it was just a simple faint.

"I'm going to call Ethan." Rita said. Cal nodded and turned his attention back to Lily.

Ethan was running around the town, he felt quite good. He had finally found the strength to go running again. He was nearly home when his phone started to ring. He stopped and quickly answered it when he saw it was Rita's number.

"Hello Rita, What can I do for you?" He asked breathlessly.

"Can you get to the ED? Lily fainted and we are a doctor down." Ethan's heart was in his throat.

"Right, I'm on my way. I'll be there in 10 minutes max." Ethan put the phone down and ran to the ED. He hoped that it was nothing serious. He ran through the ED and straight into resus where he saw Lily lying on a bed. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"What happened?" He looked from Lily to Cal.

"Lily's fine Ethan, she just fainted. She's going home and you're taking her shift."

"No I can't go home. I need to..."

"Lily, please, go home and rest. I'm here to take your shift." Ethan helped Lily up and they walked to the car park.

"I'll quickly take Lily home and then I'll be back, alright Eth?" Ethan nodded and kissed Lily before turning back into the ED and taking a shower. Cal drove Lily home as quickly as he could because he needed to get back to the ED. Lily nodded her thanks to Cal and went inside. She went straight into the bedroom and took out the pregnancy tests she had bought. She quickly took the tests and waited for the results. Lily was so nervous. If she was pregnant, how could she tell Ethan? She looked down at the tests and they all said the same thing.

Positive.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I hope this chapter was good! I should upload the next chapter in a couple of days! Please review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Thank you for the reviews! They were amazing! Thank you to all that are following and favouriting this story :D**

 **ETWentHome- thank you very much for your review! We don't know about Ethan, anything could happen!**

 **Rachbob- thank you very much for your review! Hope you like this chapter :)**

 **CBloom2- thank you very much for your review! Hehe, daddy Ethan sounds soo cute :) Well with Ethan, we don't know.**

 **Tato potato- thank you very much for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Xcasualtyx- thank you very much for your review!**

 **Xsarahx96- thank you very much for your review!**

 **Chapter two**

Lily couldn't believe it, if she worked it out correctly, she was 11 weeks pregnant. She kept it to herself for a couple of days because she didn't know how to tell Ethan or Cal. One morning Lily was at work, she was in the middle of sorting out some patients notes when she suddenly ran to the bathroom and started being sick. She hated morning sickness. Rita saw her run, and followed Lily into the toilets.

"Are you okay, Lily?"

"I'm fine, it's just something I ate." Rita smiled and took Lily to the staffroom. Rita gave her some water and sat next to her.

"Do you want me to get Cal and Ethan?" Lily shook her head.

"No it's fine. Our shifts finish in an hour so I'll get some rest when I get home." Rita smiled sympathetically at Lily and left her alone. Lily finished her shift and waited for Cal and Ethan. She kept going through her head on how to tell Ethan. They walked in the staffroom really happy.

"You guys look happy." Ethan nodded and took Lily in his arms.

"We have just saved a patient's life."

"Well done, now get ready became I'm tired and I want to go home." Ethan and Cal smiled and went to get changed. Lily's face soon changed when she had a pain in her stomach. She breathed deeply and hoped the pain would leave. Ethan and Cal returned and they saw Lily clutching her stomach. Ethan rushed to her side and helped her on the sofa.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Lily shook her head.

"I'm fine, I just want to go home and get some rest." Ethan looked at Cal, hoping for support.

"Okay, let's get you home." Ethan and Cal stood either side of Lily and helped her out to the car. They got home and they helped Lily into the house and onto the sofa. Both Cal and Ethan saw how relaxed Lily became when she got home.

"Are you feeling okay?" Lily smiled at Ethan.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better thanks. Let's watch a film." Ethan and Cal nodded and Ethan went to choose a film whilst Cal went to get snacks. Cal passed Lily the snacks and Ethan put the film on.

"Oh, I'm just going to pop to the shops to get a few beers. I'll be back soon. Don't start without me!" Cal said as he rushed out of the door. Lily started to feel sick when Cal left.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to get changed." Lily rushed out of the room and headed for the bathroom. She started being sick again. Ethan wanted to get his hoody so he went to their bedroom but as he passed the bathroom, he heard Lily throwing up. Ethan shook his head in disbelief and backed away from the bathroom and fetched his coat. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He left the house and ran down the road. He had to get away from the house. Ethan ran as fast as he could for a long time.

Cal arrived home from the shops and was concerned when he he couldn't find Ethan. Cal walked to Ethan's room and there was still no sign of him. Cal walked past the bathroom and heard Lily being sick. He sighed and then thought Ethan must have heard Lily. Can banged on the bathroom door.

"Lily! Open up" Cal ordered. He was worried for Ethan. Lily opened the door and she looked pale.

"What's going on Lily?"

"Nothing's going on. Why do you ask?" Lily pushed past Cal and walked into the lounge. Cal sighed and followed her.

"Are you struggling? Is that why you're throwing up?" Lily looked at Cal shocked.

"You think I'm bulimic? You couldn't me more wrong!" Lily shouted. Cal ran his hand over his face and sighed in frustration.

"Then what? Ethan must have heard you and thought the worst because he's run off."

"I'm pregnant Cal" Lily shouted. Cal looked shocked at Lily's revelation but then he smiled. He was going to be an uncle.

"I'm so sorry Lily but congratulations." Cal said happily, but then he realised Ethan "We really need to find Ethan. He should know." Lily nodded and grabbed her coat. They went to the car and Cal decided to drive fast around the streets. They were driving around for about an hour until Cal decided to go to the ferry port. They drove down to the docks and saw Ethan standing at the of one of the docks, by the edge. Cal and Lily ran out of the car and headed onto the deck.

"Ethan, come here please." Ethan turned and faced Cal and Lily. He had tears in his eyes.

"Are you unhappy Lily?" Lily shook her head, trying not cry.

"I love you Ethan. There's nothing wrong with me I promise."

"Then why are you making yourself sick?" Lily started crying. Cal walked towards Ethan.

"Ethan, just come here and we'll talk. Lily's right, there's nothing wrong." Ethan nodded and stood in front of Lily.

"Ethan, give me your hand." Ethan held out his hand and Lily directed it to her stomach.

"In there is your baby. You are going to be a daddy." Ethan looked at Cal, who nodded. Ethan smiled and hugged Lily. He was going to be dad.

"We're... we're going to be parents?" Lily nodded and started crying. She was really happy that Ethan was happy. Cal came up behind Ethan and brought him into a hug.

"Congratulations little brother" Ethan smiled at Cal with tears in his eyes and turned back to Lily.

"Come on, let's go home" Cal said. Lily and Ethan kissed and went back to the car. Cal drove them home and they watched the movie. Ethan decided, now that he was going to be a dad, he would never take his tablets again.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hope this was okay everyone! Sorry this was a bit short! A longer chapter next time :) thank you for reading. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter! Thank you very much to ETWentHome, CBloom2, LittleBritishPerson, rachbob, beckyboogle, Tato potato, Becca, xsarahx96, casualtylover and xcasualtyx for your amazing reviews! I loved reading every single one of them! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 3**

Ethan had stopped his tablets straight away but he still felt the same. Cal and Lily still didn't know about Ethan stopping his tablets. Ethan hadn't taken his tablets for a week and he enjoyed not taking them. He always put his tablets into another bottle so Cal and Lily still thought he was taking them. Lily was 12 weeks pregnant and she was hating the morning sickness. Lily and Ethan were still in bed but suddenly Lily started to gag. She ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Ethan got up and followed, he felt sorry for Lily. He held her hair back whilst she was sick into the toilet.

"Are you okay?" Lily nodded and sat against the bath. She felt exhausted. Cal walked into the bathroom and smiled sympathetically at Ethan. He kneeled down next to Lily.

"Are you okay to work?" Lily nodded and Cal and Ethan helped her up. They assisted her to the bedroom so she could get ready. Cal and Ethan went to the dining table and Cal noticed something was wrong with Ethan.

"You look tired Ethan. Have you been getting enough sleep?" Ethan sighed.

"I'm fine Cal, don't worry." Cal nodded and started to eat breakfast, he looked over at Ethan who was just staring at his cereal.

"Are you going to eat anything?"

"No, i'm not hungry. I'm going to get changed. I'll be back in a minute." Ethan left the table and made his way to the bathroom. He physically couldn't eat anything. He just felt sick looking at food. The three of them got ready for work and made their way to the ED. When they got to the ED, Ethan just walked off to the staffroom to get changed. He wasn't in the mood for anything today.

"Ethan, incoming RTC, two patients both in critical conditions. You and Cal are leading resus." Rita informed Ethan. Ethan nodded and left to find Cal. Cal was by the nurses station talking to Lily. Ethan noticed she looked a lot better.

"How are you feeling now?" Ethan whispered as he wrapped his arms around Lily's waist.

"Better thanks. I'm going to go to the pharmaxy after work to get some anti-nausea tablets." Ethan nodded and let go of Lily when he saw the first patient of the RTC being rushed into resus. Cal followed with the second patient. Ethan started doing CPR on his patient, there had been no output for 10 minutes.

Lily was in cubicles when she started to feel a cramp in her stomach. She breathed deeply through the pain but her patient noticed something was wrong.

"Are you okay doctor Chao?" Lily nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." Lily smiled at her patient and went back to work.

40 minutes later, Ethan was still doing CPR on his patient. He felt hot and sweaty but he couldn't lose his patient. He was starting to get dizzy but ignored it.

"Doctor Hardy, I think we should call it." Rita said. Ethan shook his head vigorously.

"No, we are not losing this patient." Ethan said breathlessly.

"Ethan, it's been 50 minutes since he went down. You have to stop." Ethan knew Rita was right. He stepped down and nodded.

"Time of death, 12.04 pm" Ethan ripped his gloves off and left resus. Cal hurried after Ethan. Ethan stood at the nurses station with his hands gripped on the table. He tried to get rid of the dizziness but nothing was working. Cal noticed that Ethan was looking extremely pale and rushed over to his side.

"Ethan, what's wrong?" Ethan shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Ethan whispered. Cal sighed.

"Come on, let's get you sat down. I know that look Ethan. You're not feeling well." Ethan nodded faintly. He knew Cal was right but he didn't want to admit that. Cal was supporting Ethan to walk to cubicles when Ethan suddenly stumbled. Cal managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Cal managed to get Ethan onto a bed before Ethan fainted.

"Ethan, can you hear me?" Cal shook Ethan's shoulders to get a response but couldn't get one.

"Ethan, wakey wakey mate." Ethan started stirring and Cal sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry Cal. I just felt a bit dizzy." Cal smiled and nodded.

"You stay in here and rest. I know you haven't had a lot of sleep but just stay in here for a bit. I'll come back and check you over later." Ethan nodded and closed his eyes. He tried to fall asleep but he couldn't.

Lily walked into the staffroom for her break, hoping to find Ethan. She wanted to tell him about the stomach cramp earlier and whether it was a good idea to see Mr T upstairs. She went to get her phone out of her pocket when she was suddenly met with another cramp in her stomach. Lily gasped and dropped her phone on the floor. She clutched her stomach and tried not to cry. Cal was walking past the staffroom when he suddenly heard crying. He walked in and found Lily doubled over in pain.

"Lily, what's happening?" Lily just whimpered in response. She cried out again when another cramp hit her.

"Is it the baby?" Cal asked worriedly. Lily nodded. "Okay, just lay down on the sofa for a moment and i'm going to find Tess and get Ethan." Cal helped Lily onto the sofa and then ran off to get Tess and Ethan. Luckily Tess and Ethan were in the same cubicle so Cla didn't have far to look.

"Ethan It's Lily. Tess I need your help." Tess and Ethan followed Cal into the staffroom. Ethan rushed to Lily's side when he saw her crying on the sofa.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Lily cried in Ethan's arms.

"I think we're losing our baby." Ethan looked shocked before turning to Tess.

" Can we do an emergency ultrasound?"

"Of course. I'll get the side room set up. I won't tell anyone." Ethan nodded his thanks to Tess before turning to Cal.

"Cal, can you take Lily to the side room. I don't feel well enough to lift her."

"Of course Eth. Come on Lily. Your baby is going to be fine. I promise." Cal lifted Lily up off the sofa and quickly carried her into the side room without anyone noticing. Ethan followed behind. He was still a little woozy after he fainted. Tess quickly got the ultrasound set up and Cal took over. He kept searching and then finally he found Lily and Ethan's baby. He turned the screen around to show them.

"There we are, your baby. Everthing's fine, there's a good strong heartbeat and your baby is developing well. Congratulations guys." Ethan and Lily looked at each other with tears in their eyes. They didn't lose their baby.

"Can we have a picture?" Cal nodded.

"Now you guys have to announce it to the rest of the staff." Tess said. Lily and Ethan looked at each other and nodded. Cal handed them their photo and they smiled. Lily cleaned herself up and decided now was a good time to tell the staff.

"Okay everybody listen up." Everybody turned to look at Lily. "I've got some news for everyone"

"You're leaving?" Max asked. Robyn hit him.

"No Max. Ethan and I... We are have a baby." The crowd gasped and went to say their congratulations to Lily and Ethan. Everybody was excited. Cal was looking at Ethan, worriedly. Cal had noticed that Ethan hadn't eaten all day. He walked over to his brother and dragged him into the staffroom.

"Have you eaten today?" Cal asked. Ethan nodded. He hated lying but he didn't want Cal on his back.

"Well it's our lunchbreak so come on. I made you a sandwich." Ethan's breath hitched. He couldn't eat it. He didn't want to get fat again. Ethan quickly ate the sandwich and thanked Cal.

"It was very good. Thanks Cal." Cal smiled and Ethan left the staffroom. Cal was happy that Ethan was still doing well. Ethan ran to the bathroom and made himself sick. He felt disgusted with himself that he ate the sandwich but he couldn't hurt Cal's feelings. When he finished, he cleaned himself up and walked back into the ED like nothing had happened.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Thank you for reading everybody! I hope this was okay! I'm sorry again for how late this chapter was! I'll upload chapter 4 in a couple of days! Bye! Please review :) Thank you! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everybody! Here is chapter 4 :) I hope you enjoy it. I would like to thank ETWentHome, Tato Potato, rachbob, Littlebritishperson, CBloom2, Gillian Kearney Fan, xcasualtyx, xsarahx96 and guest for the amazing reviews! I loved them so much :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This could be either a long chapter or a two parter! Anyway, please continue and review, thank youu:)**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Time Skip- 4 weeks!_

Ethan was still cutting down meals but he managed to hide the weight loss well. Nobody had realised that Ethan was relapsing. One afternoon, Ethan and Lily were on their shift but Lily thought there was something wrong with Ethan. He looked pale and he just looked generally ill but he wouldn't talk to anyone about how he was feeling. Cal saw Lily staring at Ethan and walked over to her.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Lily looked up at Cal and shrugged.

"I'm worried about Ethan, he just looks ill. Can you try and talk to him please?" Cal nodded and turned to look at Ethan. Lily was right, he didn't look good at all. Cal walked over to Ethan and automatically felt his forehead for a fever and felt his pulse. Ethan hit Cal's hand away.

"What on earth are you doing?" Ethan asked angrily.

"You don't look great. I was checking to see if you have a fever or anything like that. Your pulse is a bit slow. Are you feeling okay?" Ethan sighed. He hated people fussing over him.

"I'm fine thank you, Caleb." Ethan walked away to find his next patient. Cal sighed and walked back over to Lily.

"Sorry Lils, he says he fine. His pulse is a bit slow but other than that, I can't find anything wrong with him."

"Thank you Cal. I'm going for my break. This baby wants food. Tell Ethan, if he wants to talk, I'll be in the staffroom." Cal smiled and nodded. Lily walked to the staffroom, she was hoping that Ethan would talk to her but she wasn't getting her hopes up. Lily sat down on the sofa but fell asleep.

Cal was treating a patient when he saw Ethan swaying at the nurses station. He knew something was wrong but Ethan made it clear that he was fine and Cal knew not to push him to any limit so he kept an eye on him. After Cal treated his patient, he went to the staffroom and found Lily asleep. He smiled and started to wake her up before Mrs Beauchamp started looking for her.

"Lily, time to wake up." Cal whispered whilst gently shaking Lily's shoulder. Lily stirred and started to wake up.

"Oh, sorry Cal. I must've fallen asleep, this baby likes keeping me up. Did you have any luck talking to Ethan?" Cal shook his head. Lily sighed and started to get up, but dizziness hit her and she sat back down again. Cal was at her side in seconds.

"Are you okay?" Cal asked worriedly.

"Just a bit dizzy. I'm okay, it will pass. Can you get Ethan for me please?" Cal nodded and ran to find Ethan. He found Ethan by resus, holding his head in his hands.

"What's wrong Eth?"

"I've just lost a patient. 46 year old women, cardiac arrest. Never came back." Cal smiled sympathetically at Ethan and rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ethan. Um, Lily is asking for you. I don't think she's feeling to good." Ethan nodded and walked with Cal to the staffroom. As they rounded the corner, they heard a smash and then a thump. Cal and Ethan ran to the staffroom to find Lily passed out on the floor. They ran to her side tried to wake her up.

"Lily? Lily sweetheart, can you hear me?" Ethan asked. Cal checked Lily's pulse and sighed.

"Normal heart rate." Cal spotted Connie walked past and got her attention.

"Mrs Beauchamp, I need your assistance please!" Cal shouted, Connie walked into the staffroom and immediately knelt down next to Lily.

"What happened?" Connie asked.

"She was complaining about dizziness and I went to find Ethan and she was found like this. Luckily she landed on her back." Connie nodded and tried to wake Lily up. After what felt like an eternity, Lily started to wake up.

"Welcome back Lily." Ethan smiled and helped Lily into a sitting position. Lily was worried when she felt how boney Ethan's arms were but she couldn't say anything.

"How are you feeling Doctor Chao?"

"Fine thank you. I'm sorry Mrs Beauchamp but don't feel able to work the rest of the shift. May I take the rest of the day off?"

"Of course, Both you and Ethan can take the rest of the shift off. But I would like to see you two in nice and early tomorrow morning please." Lily and Ethan nodded and smiled. Connie left the staff room and went back to her office. Cal and Ethan helped Lily up off the floor.

"Right, you two better go home then. I'll walk home so here's the keys Eth."

"Thanks Cal. I'll see you later. We'll quickly get changed then we'll be off." Lily wanted to tell Cal that she thought Ethan was losing weight again but she didn't have the heart to tell him. Instead, she quickly got changed and met Ethan by the car. They got into the car and started to drive home.

"Shall we drive down the country road? It's a nice day." Ethan asked. Lily nodded.

"Ethan, can I ask you something?" Ethan nodded. Lily took a deep breath.

"You would talk to me if there was anything wrong, wouldn't you." Ethan looked at Lily confused.

"Of course, why?"

"Are you losing weight again? Have you stopped taking your tablets?" Ethan felt anger rise up in him. _How did she find out?_ Ethan thought.

"Of course not." Ethan shouted.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Let's just go home." Ethan nodded and turned into another road. As he did, another car came speeding down on the wrong side of the road. As the other car went back on the right side of the road, it clipped Ethan's car, sending Ethan's car skidding across the road and it finally stopped by crashing into a tree. Ethan was knocked unconscious immediately and Lily was still conscious but bleeding from her head.

"Ethan? Please Ethan, wake up." Ethan didn't stir. Lily checked his pulse and found it was very slow and weak. She found her phone and called for an ambulance.

"Ambulance Please. RTA on St James road. Please hurry." Lily managed to relay all the information before she fell unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Thank you all for reading :) I hope this was okay! Sorry for the little cliffhanger! I shall update either tomorrow or Wednesday :) Please review, thanks :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good day everybody ;) Here's an update for you all :) Thank you to, CBloom2, ETWentHome, Littlebritishperson, Tato Potato, Gillian Kearney Fan, Rachbob, xcasualtyx and xsarahx96 for your amazing reviews :) I loved reading them :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Previously_

 _"Ethan? Please Ethan, wake up." Ethan didn't stir. Lily checked his pulse and found it was very slow and weak. She found her phone and called for an ambulance._

 _"Ambulance Please. RTA on St James road. Please hurry." Lily managed to relay all the information before she fell unconscious._

Dixie and Iain arrived at the scene of the crash and were shocked to see what state the two cars were in. Iain took the first car whilst Dixie went to the second car which contained Lily and Ethan. Dixie looked into the car and gasped when she saw Ethan and Lily unconscious.

"Iain, can you chase up the other units and the fire service please. We have a problem!" Dixie shouted to Iain. Dixie turned back to Lily and Ethan and saw that Lily was waking up.

"Lily, can you hear me?" Lily groaned. "Lily keep as still as you can. You and Ethan have been in a car crash. The fire service are on their way. It looks like we need to get Ethan out before we can get to you. I want you to keep calm." Lily tried not to cry. She was scared for her baby.

"Dixie, you need to help Ethan, his heart rate is slow and weak." Lily whispered. Dixie nodded and felt Ethan's pulse and sighed. It was incredibly weak.

"How are you feeling Lils?"

"My head hurts and I don't know whether the baby is okay." Dixie was shocked at this information.

"Okay sweetheart, we'll hurry up and get you both out. Just stay calm." Dixie sighed in relief when she heard the other units and the fire service arrive. The fire service ran over to Dixie and she relayed the information to them.

In the ED nobody had heard about the RTC, Cal was nearing the end of his shift and was going to call Ethan but decided against it when he thought Lily and Ethan would be resting. He walked to Rita and Robyn and started laughing and chatting. Suddenly, the dreaded red phone rang. Zoe walked over and answered it.

"Hello, Holby ED." Zoe started writing down the details and stopped when she got told some information.

" Right, okay, thanks Dixie." Zoe hung up the phone and turned to the staff.

"Listen up everybody, there has been an RTC involving two cars. The driver of one of the vehicles has just been pronounced dead and will be heading to St James. The driver in the other car has a slowing heart rate and is unconscious, Dixie is worried about severe neck and back injuries and the passenger has a head injury and she's pregnant. The passenger is on her way in, ETA 5 minutes. Cal, can I have a word please." The staff got ready for the incoming patients and Cal went with Zoe.

"Cal, it's Ethan and Lily. They are the couple involved in the crash. Lily is on her way in. Ethan is trapped." Cal tried not to cry. Everything that happened before was happening again. This time he probably wasn't allowed to treat his brother.

"Zoe, you have to let me treat him. I've done it before and I want to do it again." Zoe shook her head.

"No Cal, I can't allow you to. You'll have to wait outside. I will allow you to treat Lily but not Ethan. Now, any unprofessionalism from you and you will go straight to Connie, do you understand?" Cal nodded and went to the entrance to meet Lily. He tried not to panic but all he could think about was Ethan. Iain arrived with Lily and they wheeled her straight into resus.

"Okay Lily was the passenger of the vehicle, she has a head injury, pulse 90, BP 100 over 70 GCS was 10 on scene but increased to 13 en route, sats are normal." They moved Lily onto the bed and Cal nodded his thanks to Iain and started to work on Lily.

"What happened Lily?" Cal asked.

"There was a car, it was on the wrong side of the road. It hit the side of us and we crashed into a tree. Where's Ethan? I need Ethan. Cal there's something wrong with him. You need to help him." Lily cried. Cal tried to comfort her but Lily kept crying.

"Okay can we get an X-ray please Robyn but we need safety precautions to be taken because of the baby." Robyn nodded and Cal turned back to Lily.

"What do you mean, there's something wrong with Ethan?" Lily shook her head.

"I think he's ill again. Earlier when I fainted, when he helped me up, there was just bone on his arms. He looks ill again. I think he's relapsed Cal. You need to help him." Lily sobbed, Cal looked at Lily shocked before nodding and sending Lily to X-ray. Cal went to the staffroom and waited for news on Ethan.

At the crash site, Ethan was still in the car, trapped. Dixie was with him and kept him conscious.

"How are you doing Ethan?" Dixie asked. She was worried for Ethan's health.

"I'm so cold. I feel light headed. Chest hurts." Ethan whispered. He tried to keep his eyes open but it was proving a difficult task for him.

"Okay mate, we're going to get you out. Just keep them big eyes open for me. I need you to stay as still as you can, alright?" Dixie didn't get no answer as Ethan fell unconscious.

"Ethan?" She turned around to the fire crew who were preparing to cut him out. " Guys, we need to get him out now." Dixie demanded. The fire crew got to work and started freeing Ethan from the wreckage.

Cal was looking through Lily's X-ray results when Connie came up to him. Cal felt his heart twist, he didn't know whether Ethan was alive or not.

"Cal, Ethan's on his way in. He's critical. I know you are not allowed to treat him but I will update you when we see what's going on okay?" Cal nodded and went back to Lily. He just wanted to see his brother but he knew he had to deal with Lily first.

"Okay Lily, your head and neck scan was clear and so was your x-ray. We'll keep you in overnight because of your head but other than that, you and the little one have got off really lightly." Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about Ethan?"

"He's on his way in. He's in a critical condition but he'll pull through. He did before and he'll do it again." Cal gave Lily a hug but then he heard Dixie rush past them with Ethan. He looked around and his heart dropped when he caught a glimpse of him.

"I'll be back soon. Try and get some sleep, I'll update you on Ethan." Cal rushed into resus, he didn't care that he wasn't allowed to treat his brother, he just wanted to be with him.

"Cal, out now!" Zoe ordered. Cal shook his head.

"Ethan needs me Zoe. Please let me stay. I won't treat him." Zoe sighed and nodded before turning back to Ethan. He was conscious but he was extremely drowsy.

"C-Cal" Ethan croaked. Cal grabbed Ethan's hand.

"It's okay little brother, I'm here. Lily and the baby are fine. We just need to get you patched up." Ethan smiled weakly. Zoe started cutting Ethan's top but gasped when she found Ethan had lost a lot of weight again. Cal shook his head and tightened his grip on Ethan's hand.

"Ethan, we know that you're ill again, we're going to get you patched up and we're going to get you better." Ethan's eyes started closing. Cal sighed and he let Zoe and Connie take him for an x-ray and scans. Ethan arrived back in resus 30 minutes after his scans and he was still drowsy.

"I'm so sorry Eth." Cal said. He had tears in his eyes.

"W-what f-for?" Ethan whispered.

"For everything. I want to help you get better again for the sake of your girlfriend and your baby." Ethan tried to sake his head but he couldn't.

"I-I'm d-disgusting." Ethan started groaning and then his machines started going off.

"Ethan, what's wrong? Can you tell me where the pain is?" Cal asked anxiously. Ethan pointed to his side. Cal quickly put an oxygen mask on Ethan's face and pushed the emergency button. Zoe ran into resus with Ethan's scan results and immediately came to one conclusion.

"Cal, Ethan's got a tension pnuemothorax. His back and neck scan are clear but he has some swelling on the brain. I'm going to sedate him and then do the chest drain." Cal nodded and let Zoe do the procedures.

"Keep calm Ethan, I'll see you soon buddy." Ethan had tears in his eyes but they soon closed when Zoe heavily sedated him. Zoe quickly did the chest drain and his vitals improved. Cal sighed in relief and went to speak to Lily. She was sitting up in her bed rubbing her stomach. Cal smiled at Lily.

"He's going to be alright. He has some swelling on the brain and he's got a collapsed lung but he looks like he'll make it. Zoe sedated him for the time being but once he's up and about again, we'll help him." Lily nodded and smiled. They were going to help Ethan get better if it took a long time again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well a day late and I'm really sorry about that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I shall update in a couple of days! Please review :) Byee x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone :) Here is another update for you all! Did you guys see the autumn trailer? It's soooo amazing :) Anyway, I would like to thank rachbob, ETWentHome, Tato Potato, xsarahx96, xcasualtyx, Littlebritishperson, CBloom2 and Becs2202 for your lovely reviews! You guys are amazing! I can't thank you enough! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 6**

Several days after the car crash, Ethan was back in the side room wearing his blue pyjamas. He wasn't eating but everybody put that down to him not being well but Lily and Cal knew he was refusing to eat. He couldn't believe that people knew about him stopping the tablets, he tried to explain why but he felt nobody would listen to him. Since the crash, he kept having nightmares again. Ethan was sitting on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't notice Cal entering the room.

"Hey Ethan, how are you feeling this morning?" Ethan didn't reply, he didn't even move. He continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Ethan?" Cal was worried that Ethan wasn't replying. He suddenly had a fear that Ethan's head injury was worse than they first thought. Cal rushed to Ethan's side in panic. Cal shook Ethan's shoulders gently. After a couple of minutes, Ethan looked at Cal.

"Oh, sorry Cal. I didn't realise you were here. What's wrong?" Cal smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing, everything's fine. Um, Zoe is going to come up and see you. She thinks you'll probably be able to be discharged today." Ethan nodded and smiled, he was bored in the hospital. Cal looked at Ethan closely. He now saw how ill Ethan looked. He must have lost several pounds in the last few weeks but Ethan had managed to hide it well. Zoe entered Ethan's room and Ethan brightened up.

"Good morning Ethan, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm just waiting to go home now." Zoe sighed. Ethan's heart dropped. He knew that look.

"Ethan, psych want to talk to you. We know you've stopped the tablets and you've had a relapse. We want you to get better before leaving the hospital. It's for the sake of your health, Lily's and Cal's." Ethan shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, please Zoe. I need to go home. You remember last time, I can't stay here. Please, I promise I'll get better again." Ethan pleaded. Zoe looked at Cal who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Can we check your weight then?" Ethan nodded and tried to get up. He was slightly unsteady on his feet but he managed to get up and walk over to the scales. He closed his eyes and stepped on them. He wasn't allowed to see the result but when he look at Cal, he knew it was bad.

"Alright, thank you Ethan. I'll have a word with psych and you could be discharged today only if we agree. If we are in agreement, Cal will be allowed time off to help you recover again." Ethan nodded and smiled. Zoe and Cal left Ethan alone whilst they spoke about Ethan.

"Zoe, what's the verdict?" Zoe sighed.

"He's down to 56 kilos. It's not as bad as before but it's still quite serious. I'm sorry Cal but with a weight like this, we are going to keep him admitted until he's gained weight. I'm sorry Cal but when he said he'll get better, I didn't believe him. We need to get Lily up here. Psych may want to section him again." Cal shook his head in disbelief.

"No, you can't Zoe. He will eat, I'll show you. I got a sandwhich in the room. I'll ask him to eat it and he will, look." Cal re-entered Ethan's room but Ethan knew something was up. Cal had tears in his eyes. Cal took out the sandwich from his bag and gave it to Ethan.

"Ethan, can you eat this for me please?" Ethan shook his head. He couldn't do it.

"I-I can't. P-please Cal. I don't want to eat at the moment." Cal couldn't say anything. Zoe was right, he wouldn't get better at home. Cal walked out of the room and went looking for Lily. He found Lily with Robyn and dragged her away.

"Cal, what's the matter?!" Lily shouted.

"Psych are going to assess Ethan. He might be sectioned again. He can't eat, he refuses. Why didn't we see this? We could have stopped this from happening." Lily shook her head.

"Ethan stopped his tablets straight away. You know that when someone stops them suddenly, they can experience depression symptoms, insomnia in a matter of days. Ethan just couldn't tell us. We couldn't have prevented it."

"I'm so scared Lily. What if something happens to him again?" Lily felt anger rise inside her.

"You're scared? What about me Cal? I'm 17 weeks pregnant with his baby. I thought the little one wouldn't have a father last week because of the crash. I thought we would never be together because of last year. Guess what, Ethan recovered once and he'll do it again. He just needs to start taking his tablets again and needs to have treatment but he'll be fine!" Cal was shocked at Lily's sudden outburst but nodded when he knew she was right.

"We need to go and see Ethan. Zoe wants us there when psych get there." Lily nodded and they walked to Ethan's room. When they arrived, Zoe was talking to a doctor about Ethan's treatment.

"What's going to happen to him Zoe?" Cal asked.

"Both Doctor Alexander and I have agreed that Ethan will be sectioned again just until we feel he can continue his treatment successfully at home. It's only a section two so he'll be out within 28 days." Lily and Cal nodded and they went to see Ethan. Ethan was asleep and Cal didn't have the heart to wake him. Suddenly, Ethan's heart rate started rising and Ethan started shouting in his sleep.

"LILY, HELP, PLEASE! JEFF, DIXIE, CAL, YOU NEED TO HELP. CAR CRASH." Cal rushed to Ethan's side and grabbed his hand and started to calm him down.

"Ssh, it's okay little brother. I'm here and so is Lily. You're safe, you just need to wake up. You're in hospital. Ethan, you need to wake up for me now." Ethan's shouting started to subside and he started to wake up. He smiled softly when he saw Cal and Lily.

"I saw Jeff, he came to help again. At least no-one died this time." Cal nodded and smiled. Lily placed a kiss on Ethan's forehead and sat down next to Cal.

"Ethan, this is doctor Alexander. She wants to talk to you." Ethan nodded and looked at the doctor.

"Hello Ethan, I come to talk to you about your treatment. We would like you to voluntarily admit yourself to hospital for treatment." Ethan shook his head.

"No, I want to go home. I'll be better at home. I can recover at home with Cal and Lily. Please don't make me stay." Ethan looked at Lily who smiled sadly at him.

"Ethan, we're going to section you again, just for your health. So Ethan, under section 2 of the mental health act, we will be admitting you back to hospital for treatment of your eating disorder." Cal and Lily started crying, they never thought this would happen again.

"No, you can't do this to me again. Please, you have to let me go home. Cal, Lily, tell her please." Cal shook his head.

"You need to get better again Ethan. For the sake of Lily and your unborn baby. The little one can't grow up without a dad can it?" Ethan shook his head and sighed.

"We need to go Ethan, we're due back at work but we'll see you everyday. Okay?" Ethan nodded. Lily smiled at Ethan and kissed him before leaving. Cal followed Lily and they went to speak to Zoe about Ethan's treatment.

"This is what's going to happen. If Ethan still refuses to eat in a couple of days, we will sedate him and he will be tube fed. We'll start him back on his tablets but a stronger dosage and hopefully this should help him to start recovering in about 6 weeks." Doctor Alexander and Zoe left Cal and Lily standing outside Ethan's room. They were watching him through the window. Ethan was crying because he wasn't going to be there for Lily for a few weeks but he knew he had to get better but he didn't know if he could.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I'm really sorry for the bad ending! Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this! I did this instead of homework so I'm probably going to be shouted at but who cares? Casualty is much more fun! Especially the amount of times I've watched the autumn trailer :) Anyway, I shall post the chapter 7 in a couple of days! Please review ;) byee x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Here's another update for you all! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter :) I would like to thank everyone for your amazing reviews! You guys are absolutely amazing! Here is chapter 7 for you guys! I hope it's alright!**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Time skip- 3 weeks_

Ethan was still in the hospital, nobody knew whether he was well enough to be discharged. Zoe realised he only had a week until Ethan had to be discharged or they had to section him again under section 3. Zoe hoped that wasn't going to happen. They stopped sedating him and tube feeding him as Ethan wanted to eat normally. He was taking his medication again and even though there was no visual improvement, Ethan felt different.

One afternoon, Lily and Cal were visiting Ethan. Ethan was sitting up in bed, smiling and laughing.

"You do look better Ethan, we know you're not out of the woods yet but we can see you're getting there." Ethan smiled. He was still trying to get over the changes. Lily got up and excused herself. Ethan smiled at Cal.

"How has she been?" Cal shrugged.

"She's been alright, missing you like mad. She can't wait for you to come home at the end of the week. She got angry yesterday..." Ethan frowned, that was not like Lily.

"Why? What happened?"

"She found her favourite trousers but when it came to getting them on, she couldn't. She said the bump was to big. Then Lily started crying. I think it's just hormones." Ethan nodded and smiled when Lily came back into the room.

"It's my 20 week scan today, the midwife said we can know our baby's sex if we wanted to. To be honest I think it's a boy." Ethan laughed but he frowned when Lily groaned.

"Ouch!" Lily cried. Ethan started to get up from the bed and Cal went to Lily's side.

"What's wrong, is it the baby. Oh god, there's something wrong." Ethan started to panic. Lily giggled and rubbed her bump.

"This little one decided to kick me. Everything's fine, stop worrying. Look, feel." Lily took Ethan's hand and directed to the spot where she felt the baby kick. After a couple of minutes the baby kicked again and Ethan's smile widened.

"Hello little one. I'm your daddy and this idiot is your uncle Cal." Cal glared at Ethan and hit his arm lightly. "We'll be here for you, always. What time's the appointment?"

"In 20 minutes. Zoe will be up to talk to you in a minute. She wanted to talk to Doctor Alexander before she came up." Ethan nodded and decided to lie down on the bed again. Even though he was trying to eat, he still felt a bit weak. Zoe entered Ethan's room and smiled at Ethan.

"Hello everyone, Ethan, Doctor Alexander and I have been talking and we want to weigh you before we decide anything else." Ethan nodded and Cal helped Ethan off the bed. They helped Ethan over to the scales. Ethan breathed in deeply and stepped on the scales. Part of him was scared about the weight gain, other part of him was hoping that he had put on enough weight to be discharged.

"That's fine, thank you Ethan. I know Lily has an appointment in maternity so I won't keep you guys long." Cal helped Ethan back to bed. "Basically, we cannot keep you any longer than 28 days and you are on day 22. We think your medication is working again so I think we can discharge you into Cal's care by the end of the week. Is that okay with you?" Ethan nodded and rubbed at his head. He had a banging headache and he felt sick but he couldn't tell anyone otherwise they wouldn't let him go to maternity with Lily.

"I'll come and see you later and we'll discuss your treatment at home." Ethan smiled and Zoe left. He couldn't wait to leave.

"Cal, will you be able to help me to maternity please. I don't think I have the strength to walk on my own." Cal smiled. He was worried by his brother's lack of energy though.

"Of course Eth. Shall we leave now?" Ethan nodded and started to get up from the bed. Cal supported him off the bed and helped him walk through the corridors and up to maternity. They got to maternity and the nurse showed them into the room.

"I'll wait out here. Give you two time alone." Cal smiled and winked at Ethan who just shook his head. Ethan apologised to the nurse.

"I'm so sorry about my idiot brother. He hasn't grown up yet." The nurse smiled and laughed.

"It's okay Doctor Hardy, I've seen worse. Now, let's have a look at this baby." Lily and Ethan smiled when they saw their baby. Ethan started crying.

"It's beautiful." Ethan commented, Lily laughed.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Ethan and Lily looked at each other before nodding.

"Well, you two are having a baby..." The nurse frowned which made Ethan and Lily worry.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"You have one stubborn baby. It doesn't want to reveal itself to it's parents. So I'm afraid you'll have to wait." Ethan and Lily smiled.

"Well, it definitely takes after their mum." Ethan said, laughing. Lily shook her head and started to clean up.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed. You're obviously not well if you're making rude jokes." Ethan laughed and started to get up. As he stood up his head started to spin he tried to breathe deeply but he started to feel faint. Lily noticed and steadied him on his feet.

"Ethan, are you okay?" Ethan nodded faintly before sitting back on the seat. Lily checked his pulse and sighed.

"I'll be back, i'm going to get Cal." Ethan nodded and Lily left the room to get Cal. He was in the waiting room reading a magazine about gardening.

"Cal, I need your help. It's Ethan." Cal got up and took a wheelchair from the nearby area and ran into the room. Cal went to Ethan's side and felt Ethan's pulse.

"What are you trying do huh? To be honest I thought I was going to go insane reading that gardening magazine. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, it's just a dizzy spell. I get them all the time." Cal looked at Ethan worriedly.

"Since the crash?" Ethan nodded. Cal sighed and helped Ethan into the wheelchair.

"Okay, I think you may have post concussion syndrome but I'll get Zoe to do some tests on it. Come on let's go." Cal wheeled Ethan back to his room and helped him back onto the bed.

"I'm off to work Ethan, I'll see you later." Lily kissed Ethan before leaving to get changed.

"So, girl or boy?" Cal asked.

"Stubborn baby didn't want us to know." Cal laughed and shook his head.

"I wonder where it gets it from?" Ethan laughed and nodded. Cal looked at his watch and smiled.

"I'm hungry, I'll be back soon I'm going to get some food, do you want anything?" Ethan shook his head. Cal smiled and left Ethan. Ethan got up and made his way to the toilet. Zoe came into Ethan's room with Doctor Alexander and they were discussing Ethan's weight gain. Ethan walked back to his room but stopped going in when he heard Zoe and Doctor Alexander talking about him.

"He's doing really well. He's put on nearly a stone in 3 weeks. I don't want him to know yet. That's quite a lot of weight gain for someone like him." Ethan gasped and decided to go for a walk. He passed Max as he got into the lift. He got to the top floor and walked up the stairs to the roof. Cal walked back to Ethan's room and was worried when he wasn't there.

"Zoe, where's Ethan?" Zoe shrugged.

"I thought he was with you and Lily in maternity?" Cal shook his head, panic trying not to show.

"No, we brought him back. He had a dizzy spell. Lily's gone to work." Cal turned when Max knocked on the door.

"If you're looking for Ethan, he got into the lift to the top floor. I heard him mumble something about fresh air." Cal looked at Zoe shocked.

"Zoe, how much weight has Ethan put on?"

"13 pounds. He couldn't have heard, surely." Cal nodded and ran to the lifts. He got to the top floor and ran up the stairs to the roof. Cal got onto the roof and saw Ethan standing at the edge.

"Ethan? Come away from the edge." Cal pleaded. Ethan turned around and looked at Cal confused.

"Cal?" Ethan looked at Cal like he didn't know him.

"What's going on Eth?" Ethan shook his head and started swaying on his feet.

"Ethan, what's wrong?" Cal asked as he started walking towards him.

"No, stay there Cal." Ethan whispered. He backed right up to edge of the roof but started swaying more. He took one look at Cal but fainted.

"ETHAN!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hehee, sorry for the little cliffhanger guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm evil. :) I'm glad you all enjoyed the latest update :) Thank you to you guys that reviewed :) I'm so glad you all enjoyed it! I will PM you guys a thank you message :) Anyway, on with the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 8**

Ethan fell to the floor and started fitting. Cal didn't know what to do, he stood there in shock.

"Cal, I need you to get a trolley up here now. Go with Max!" Zoe ordered as she ran past to Ethan's side. Cal nodded and faintly and ran with Max. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, his little brother looked like he was about to jump but ended up having a seizure on the floor.

"Ethan, it's Zoe. You're going to be okay. I just want you to keep calm and we'll sort you out." After a couple of minutes, Ethan stopped fitting and Cal and Max ran onto the roof with a trolley. Cal knelt down at Ethan's side.

"Come on Eth, wakey wakey. You're being discharged in a couple of days, you don't want to ruin your chances of leaving the hospital do you?" Ethan squeezed Cal's hand gently. Cal was thankful for the response. They gently lifted Ethan onto the trolley and started to wheel Ethan down to the ED. Lily was on shift in the ED and working in cubicles when she saw the commotion. Cal, Zoe and Max pushing a trolley which Ethan was lying on and Cal looking frantic at his younger brother. Lily excused herself from her patient and rushed into resus.

"Cal, what happened?" Lily asked.

"Ethan collapsed on the roof and started fitting. It was horrible, we thought he was better but I'm not sure." Lily shook her head with disbelief.

"Why was he on the roof?" Cal shrugged his shoulders. He had to lie, he couldn't tell Lily the real reason why Ethan was up there.

"C-Cal" Ethan croaked. Cal rushed to his side and took his hand.

"Hey Eth, you scared us. How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine. Why is everybody making a fuss?" Cal sighed and smiled at Ethan.

"You collapsed and started fitting, of course everyone is going to fuss around you. Now, I think your girlfriend want's a little word with you." Lily walked into Ethan's view and took Ethan's hand.

"What are we going to do with you? Are you trying to scare us?" Ethan smiled weakly. "I think you want to get out of painting the nursery." Lily smiled when she felt a slight nudge from the baby. "I think the little one agrees." Ethan placed his hand on Lily's bump and smiled when he too felt a little nudge.

"Hello baby. I'm sorry I haven't spent time with you or your mummy in ages but when I discharge myself, I'll be with you all the time." Lily looked over at Cal.

"You can't discharge yourself Ethan, look at you. You had a seizure." Ethan shook his head.

"Cal, I've put on 13 pounds. I think i'm well enough, don't you?" Cal sighed and ran a hand over his face, he knew Ethan was stubborn but he had to face the facts that he was still ill.

"Please Ethan, just get a bit better then come home." Ethan groaned.

"Please, I just want to…" Ethan suddenly stopped talking and stared at Cal. Suddenly his machines started going off.

"Eth, Can you hear me?" Cal asked, Zoe walked over.

"Ethan, can you squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" There was no response from Ethan and then he suddenly started fitting again.

"Okay, Ethan I want you stay calm. This will be over shortly." Zoe said. She then turned to Cal and Lily. "I think we'll send him for an MRI scan to see what's going on." Cal and Lily nodded and waited frantically for Ethan to to stop fitting and wake up again. After a couple of minutes, Ethan stopped fitting and started to come back round.

"Ethan, can you hear me?" Ethan nodded faintly.

"W-what h-happened?" Ethan asked.

"You had another seizure. Zoe's going to send you for an MRI." Ethan nodded before turning to Lily.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For being me I suppose. I'm sorry I scared you both." Lily smiled at Ethan and ran her hand through his hair.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. I love you Ethan" Lily kissed his forehead.

"MRI can take you now Ethan as you are an emergency. I'll get neurology to look at the results." Ethan nodded and Max and Zoe wheeled him to MRI. Cal and Lily went to the staffroom to wait for Ethan to come back.

"What do you think is causing the seizures?" Lily asked Cal, who making tea.

"I'm not sure. It could be anything to do with the eating disorder." Lily nodded. Zoe came into the staffroom and sat next to Lily.

" I wanted to tell you two earlier but Ethan was rushed down here. We've decided to lift Ethan's section as he's getting better and the anti-depressants are working again. We believe Ethan will be al right at home, he'll take time off work so he can get better but we think Ethan can be discharged in a couple of days. You two will be allowed time off for as long as Ethan's off. We have a couple of locums covering." Lily and Cal smiled and nodded their thanks to Zoe. Zoe's pager started to beep.

"I've got to go but Ethan will be back in about 20 minutes." Zoe left the staffroom and Cal and Lily leant back on the sofa. In no time at all the both fell asleep.

"Cal" Lofty whispered. Cal started to wake up.

"Lofty? What time is it?"

"It's 7.30. Ethan came back awhile ago and he's in cubicles, Zoe has his scan results from neurology." Cal nodded and started to wake up Lily.

"Cal, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Zoe has Ethan's scan results. He's in cubicles now. Come on." Cal helped Lily up from the sofa and they went to Ethan. He looked a lot better than earlier.

"Hello you two, did you have a nice sleep?" Ethan asked. He smiled at the pair when Lily blushed.

"How did you know?" Ethan laughed.

"Well, you were gone for ages and Zoe said she saw you two on the sofa fast asleep." Cal laughed and he sat on the edge of Ethan's bed whilst Lily sat on the chair beside Ethan.

"Now Ethan, I have spoken to neurology about your scan results and it shows that you have a few lesions on your brain which was probably caused by your eating disorder but now you are getting better we believe you won't have as many seizures now, probably one every few months until you are completely better." Ethan nodded and sighed. He couldn't believe he had done this to himself.

"When can I go home?"

"We've lifted the section 2 but a couple of days in a side room until we can get your seizures and fainting under control may be useful." Ethan shook his head.

"I want to discharge myself Zoe" Zoe looked at Cal and Lily shocked before turning back to Ethan.

"Ethan, under medical advice, you should stay here because…"

"No, I want to be discharged and I'll be back at work in the next few weeks because I want to get the nursery ready." Zoe sighed.

"Ethan, you need to get your medication and everything under control before you can be discharged." Ethan sighed in frustration.

"NO, I WANT TO GO HOME!" Ethan snapped. "I'm sorry, but I've missed a lot of time and I just want to go home." Zoe smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll get the discharge papers and I'll your meds. I want you to rest and get well again. I'll decide when you're ready to return to work." Ethan nodded and Zoe left the three of them to talk.

"Are you quite sure about this Eth?" Cal asked. He was really unsure about having Ethan home so soon.

"I'm quite sure Cal. I want to spend time with you and Lily. The nursery won't get done itself and anyway, you're helping." Cal smiled and laughed.

"Oh am I? Well, if that's the case then you owe me many cans of beer."

"Deal." Cal and Ethan shook hands and Zoe returned.

"Here we go, discharge forms and medication. You are free to leave Ethan. I will see you soon."

"Thank you Zoe." Zoe smiled and left. Cal and Lily helped Ethan from the bed and they left Ethan to get changed. Ethan quickly got changed and went to the waiting room for Cal and Lily.

"You ready Eth?" Lily asked. Ethan nodded and took Lily's hand.

"Come on little brother, let's get you home." Ethan smiled and left the ED. He was happy that he was going home and he was even more happy that he would be able to spend time with the people he loved. He was going to get better, he made sure of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Well, that's chapter 8 done! I hope you enjoyed it! I really hope it wasn't boring but there's a lot of excitement coming soon! Anyway, I shall post the next chapter tomorrow or Monday so keep a look out! Please review again guys! Thank you! Bye x**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again! I'm sorry for not updating last night but we had no internet! I thought I was going to cry! Anyway, I would like to say a massive thank **you to, ETWentHome, Tato Potato, LittleBritishPerson, CBloom2, Guest, xsarahx96, xcasualtyx and rachbob for your amazing reviews :) You guys make me really happy! Thank you:) I have tried to PM you all but it doesn't seem to be working :( I will try again :) It's a really short chapter i'm afraid before all the excitement happens next chapter! Enjoy :D**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 _Time Skip- 3 weeks_

Ethan was feeling great, he had so much energy and he felt happy. Cal, on the other hand, was worried about Ethan's surge of energy but chose to ignore it as he hadn't seen Ethan that happy for ages. Ethan, Lily and Cal decided to paint the nursery in neutral colours because they didn't know whether they were having a boy or girl as the baby had yet to reveal itself to it's parents.

"You know, you shouldn't really be overdoing it Lily. You're nearly 24 weeks pregnant so you should really be resting." Ethan was worried about Lily as she never rested.

"Ethan, I'm fine honey. Anyway, if I wasn't helping, you two would would just stand around and chat." Cal laughed.

"Well, we have a lot to talk about." Cal reasoned. Ethan just shook his head having no idea what to say. Cal put his paint brush down and looked at his watch.

"I say it's time for lunch." Cal started walking out of the room when Lily suddenly groaned. Ethan dropped his paintbrush and he and Cal ran to Lily's side.

"What's wrong, Lils?" Ethan asked worriedly.

"I think this one agrees. It just kicked me really hard." Ethan knelt infront of Lily and put his hands on her bump.

"Now listen here little one, stop giving your mummy a hard time and behave." Ethan smiled when he got a kick in response. "I think this one is going to be a boy." Lily nodded and started to walk to the kitchen. Ethan pulled Cal back into the room.

"I need your help Cal." Ethan whispered so Lily couldn't hear.

"What about, Eth? Is it something to do with..." Ethan shook his head.

"I want to propose to Lily, but I don't know how. I have the speech lined up, I just don't know where to go." Cal smiled.

"Nice one little bro. I think the beach would be nice. Have a stroll then a picnic then pop the question." Ethan smiled.

"Thank you Cal. I knew you give me an idea." Ethan gave Cal a hug but released when Lily shouted at them.

"GUYS, YOU WANTED LUNCH NOW COME ON!" Ethan and Cal chuckled and went to Lily. They sat down and started eating lunch.

"How do you fancy a picnic on the beach tomorrow Lils?"

"That's sounds lovely. But, what about the nursery?" Ethan looked at Cal.

"All the stuff is being delivered tomorrow and I've enlisted Max and Lofty to help set it all up so don't you worry." Lily was excited, she could finally have a days rest.

"Also, I spoke to Zoe this morning and I said I'm ready to go back to work as I haven't had a seizure or fainted in a few weeks so I start in three days time." Cal choked on his food whilst Lily looked at him shocked.

"A-are you sure about this Eth? You've only got everything under control again." Ethan nodded.

"They're spending too much money on Locums so I decided to go back the day you two go back. It's only fair." Cal and Lily nodded and went back to eating. Ethan, on the other hand, started to gag and ran to the toilet and started being sick. Cal ran after him as he was worried that Ethan was making himself sick. He ran into the bathroom and found Ethan sitting up against the bath with his knees to his chest.

"Ethan? What's wrong buddy?"

"Too much food. I can't deal with it." Cal looked at Lily worriedly before thinking of a reason why Ethan was suddenly like that.

"Lily, can you check if Ethan's taken his tablets today." Lily nodded and went to find his tablets. Cal looked at Ethan and saw he was shaking.

"Can't be fat, can't be fat." Ethan mumbled to himself.

"NO! THEY'RE STILL HERE" Lily shouted. She quickly walked back into the bathroom.

"I think, because he is on such a high dosage of the tablets and he didn't take them today, his brain has gone into overload and he's just become very anxious. Sudden side effect from missing your tablets." Lily nodded and went to get her medical bag.

"Ethan, I need you to focus on me. You've been a bit silly and missed your tablets but it's okay because I'm going to help you to your bed and I'm going to sedate you so you'll feel better tomorrow. I'm worried about your health at the moment so this is the best thing." Ethan nodded and started crying. Lily returned with her medical bag and they helped Ethan to bed.

"Right, this is going to make you a bit sleepy so I want you to fall asleep and then we'll try again tomorrow, okay?" Ethan nodded and grabbed onto Cal's arm.

"I'm sorry Cal." Ethan whispered. Cal smiled sympathetically at him and put the sedative into Ethan's system. Cal packed the equipment away and left Ethan to rest.

"Do you think he should be at work again?" Lily asked.

"No, it's far too soon. I'll speak to Zoe and see what we can do." Lily nodded and they both went back to the kitchen. They couldn't believe what just happened. They hoped Ethan would be better soon.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **There we go! Chapter 9 done :) This was based off a real experience with my friend. She was okay like laughing and chatting and then an hour later she was panicing about her weight and went into a full blown panic attack! Scary! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thank you guys again, byee x**


End file.
